<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midna's Downfall by EyeBeast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861276">Midna's Downfall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast'>EyeBeast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Burping, Farting, Fat - Freeform, Genderbending, IQ Loss, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Content, TF, TG, Transformation, Weight Gain, bbm - Freeform, bhm, cock growth, female to male, slob, wg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments after losing her throne, Midna is thrown into the dungeon to be subjected to a cruel and unusual form of punishment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midna's Downfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Within the depths of her own castle, Midna’s tall, slender, black and white body was carried through the dark corridor by two twilight beasts. Her once regal appearance was sullied by her bright orange hair in disarray and her robes ruffled by her futile struggling. The sash wrapped around her shapely waist dragged across the stone floor without care of it or its wearer. For some reason her captors had failed to remove her tiara, the only sign left of her former regality. Face marked with deep sorrow, her mind was more concerned about what would happen to her people rather than whatever her usurper had in-store for her.</p><p>  Reaching a small cell, the beasts tossed her inside and locked the door. Slowly raising back to her feet, her eyes darted across the small room in hopes of finding a way to escape. Settling on a small, barred window her attempt to formulate an escape plan were put on hold as she heard a familiar set of footsteps skipping down the corridor.</p><p>  The twilight beasts stepped away from the bars to allow Zant to take a look at the fallen princess. Swaying his body back and forth, he let out an unsettling cackle from behind his mask. “Glad to see you in your proper place, princess.”</p><p>  “Release me at once!” Midna demanded. “You and your so called master will bring ruin to both the realms of Twilight and Light.”</p><p>  Zant tilted his head to the side. “I have no idea what you are talking about. We are simply putting the two realms in the hands of its rightful rulers. You’re the one making things more difficult with your continued existence.”</p><p>  “Then do it already. End me and get this over with.”</p><p>  “Oh no, that would be too easy,” he replied, letting out an unsettling laugh. “I think I’d prefer to punish you for your insolence. My original plan was something a bit more…diminutive, but my master has given me something to ease you into your proper place in our new world.”</p><p>  Reaching into his robes, Zant pulled out a small amulet. The make was neither of Twilight or Light realm design, looking alien with its craftwork. While the golden surface was mundane, it worked in bringing Midna’s attention to the centerpiece. In place of a jewel, a single eye with grey sclera and black iris stared back at her. The dark void of its vision sent an unsettling chill down her spine, emanating with a magical power unknown to her.</p><p>  “What is that?” she asked, unable to look away from the amulet.</p><p>  “The key to unlocking what you were supposed to be all along,” Zant replied, going into a fit of maniacal laughter as he hoisted up the amulet.</p><p>   The eye blinked for a moment as it radiated with its unknown magic power. Tearing herself away from its gaze, Midna braced herself. Black lightning sprung from the eye, hitting her directly in the chest. The impact sent her toppling to the ground, sending afteshocks coursing through her body. Slowly picking herself up off the ground, she didn’t notice any lasting damage. That is, until she felt the energy begin to collect in her abdomen.</p><p>  Staring down at her flat stomach, she watched it bulge with flab. The encroaching mass of fat spread out her legs, seemingly passing some of the weight onto her thighs. Entranced by the sight of her growing gut, she noticed strands of orange hair begin to spring up around her belly button. The unruly hair continued to trail downwards, sinking beneath her gut to grow around her nether region. Unwilling to accept that the unsightly growth was part of her, she pressed her hands against her belly to try and push it back.</p><p>  Her pushing brought an unruly groan from her digestion as she felt something other than fat push back. Sinking her finger further in, she surprised herself as a small fart squeaked out from her rear. The small burst of gas brought her attention to a quivering sensation in her lower half. Passing her fingers along her widened thighs, she felt a noticeable amount of added padding around her butt. Grabbing the extra fat, her body groaned with another series of noises from her intestines. A much stronger fart came spurting out, adding more fat to her ass with each awful blast. Reeling from the rancid odor, Midna turned her attention back to the chuckling Zant.</p><p>  “What did you do to me?” she asked, cringing as another fart was forced out.</p><p>  “It’s like I said, my once beloved princess,” he replied, barely containing his laughter. “I’m making you into something more fitting of your new position. A fat oaf that’s only good for stinking up a cell seems like the perfect fate for you. It’s just a matter of time before the transformation is complete.”</p><p>  “You won’t get away with BWOOOOOOOOOOORRRP!” she belched out, jiggling her belly’s growing fat rolls.</p><p>  “Oh I think I will,” he practically sang, covering his nose with his robe. “Your changes are proceeding exquisitely. Especially your chest.”</p><p>  Letting out another belch, Midna looked down to watch the hair from her belly creep up her chest. Burping again engorged her breasts by several sizes, each becoming bigger than her head. Grasping at the meaty mounds, she found something was off. Each boob went further to the side than it was supposed to, looking less like that of a well-endowed woman and more of an overweight man. The thought sent a shiver down her spine, shaking about her back flab and long, unkempt, orange hair.</p><p>  Reaching a pudgy hand beneath her gut, she shuffled around, hoping her fears were unfounded. Her fingers were met by a thicket of pubic hair that should have been surrounding her womanhood. Alas, the folds and labia of her vagina were nowhere to be found, replaced with a quite unwelcome addition.</p><p>  Hoisting up her gut, Midna’s eyes went wide as she beheld her newly grown penis. The tip and shaft bared the same coloring of her skin, white down the middle with black coloring on the sides. Attached to the sizable member were a pair of rounded testicles that bounced against her bushel of pubic hair as they grew unruly strands of their own. Sliding a finger across her shaft, the cock twitched against her touch. She could feel her new manhood growing alongside her body, the tip still visible even as she let her belly drop.</p><p>  So distracted by his sudden gender change, Midna failed to notice the hair starting to coat his chubby arms and legs. Raising a pudgy limb, his eyes went wide at the wiry, orange bush positioned underneath his armpit. One whiff of the hair was enough to make her nauseous and yet brought with it a strange sense of wanting.</p><p>  The momentary lapse in control allowed Midna’s queasy digestive tract to let loose with the gas built up inside of him. Each rancid expulsion from his mouth or rear was a sign for his body to further fatten up. Man boobs plumped up into heavy, melon-like sizes and his torso a chunky mass of hair and flab were enough to rip apart the robe still clinging to his back fat. The sash wrapped around his wide hips lasted only until a blast of flatulence sent it billowing backwards. Ripped asunder in the wake of his encroaching ass flesh, the sash wedged itself between his hairy butt cheeks, tangled in the hairs lining the crack. One more burp further plumped up his face and snapped apart the crown squeezed around his fat head. Nothing left to contain it, his mane of long, unkempt hair stretched down his back and onto the floor.</p><p>  The combination of burps and farts brought his gut spilling out between his thick legs and onto the floor. No longer able to stand under his own weight, Midna was sent plummeting to the ground. The impact was softened by his rear, but it came at the cost of bathing his cell in a cloud of his noxious gas. Forced to inhale the stale air, he peeked through tear soaked eyes to see his member go through a growth spurt that left the tip several inches past his gut. Straining what few muscles were buried underneath his fat, he tried in vain to get it to go down. As his fingers pressed against the throbbing member, he felt a jolt of pleasure the likes of which he had never experienced before. Pressing on it again, sent a quake through his body that released both gas and a masculine moan from his lips.</p><p>  Whether it was due to the self-groping or gas seeping into his lungs, Midna’s mind began to turn to mush. Any higher thoughts drifted away, alongside most of the memories of his time as the Twilight Princess. Drool began to seep out the corner of his mouth, a burp sending saliva sprinkling across his hairy moobs. Mind a mess of gas and new urges, all he could manage to do was give into what his new body was telling him to do.</p><p>  Stroking his cock back and forth, he threw away any restraints leftover from his old life. The gas came spurting out from both ends, him uncaring of the noxious smell nor what it did to his body. As he increased the speed of his strokes, the fat encompassing his body further expanded him into a blob of fat and hair. All the while, his mouth could only let out moans and burps as he reached ever closer to a new kind of pleasure. With a final release, Midna completed her transformation into a slobby twili man that took up most of his cell with his mass.</p><p>  “Quite the show,” Zant announced, clapping his hand as Midna’s fat jiggled intensely several moments after his release. “I see you’ve already learned of your body’s new features, Midna.”</p><p>  “Who UUURP Midna?” he asked, wiping his drool off with the back of his hairy hand.</p><p>  “Why, that’s you of course,” Zant said, reveling in Midna’s dumbfound expression.</p><p>  “Although, I doubt you remember much of anything now. Don’t worry, you don’t have to worry yourself with thinking anymore. You just stay there wallowing in your filth and entertaining yourself. I promise I’ll take good care of both you and the Twilight realm.”</p><p>  Letting out another cackle, Zant walked back down the corridor. Left by himself, Midna tried to strain his simplified brain to think of what had happened. All that managed to do was give him a headache and push out more horrendous gas. The only thing he could recall was a feeling of sadness of having lost something.</p><p>  Tears streaming down his chubby cheek, Midna heaved his hefty form into a standing position. Waddling to a corner of the room, he sat back down to resume masturbating. The self-stimulation helped calm him down, but his moans and gas couldn’t stop him from crying about the life he didn’t even remember, being stolen from him.</p><p>  A low howl from outside the window made the slobby oaf stop dead still. Waddling over to the window, he caught a glimpse of something running in the distance. He didn’t get to see much aside from a streak of green fur, but something about it brought a hint of hope to his depressed state. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Midna waddled back to the corner to pass the time the only way his body knew how.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>